McCords
by Sapphire Lee
Summary: TYR / AU- Starting at the beginning, this story tells how the unusual McCord family came to live in Sweetwater and came to know the pony express riders
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: ***TYR / AU* Starting at the beginning, this story tells how the unusual McCord family came to live in Sweetwater.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything "The Young Riders" related, Characters of TYR do not belong to me, I like so many others before me am merely using the amazing universe created, no monetary compensation received, just the pleasure of creative writing as stress relief

**Rating: **T

**Author's Notes:** This story sets in motion the story arc I have created. It will establish a beginning for the other snippets I am posting (out of order as I finish them). It follows some Young Rider canon, but new characters are being introduced. I thought of this after being inspired from reading stories posted by all of you much more talented authors. I can only hope I have posted something others will enjoy reading.

If ideas or plot twists seem similar, it could be either: great minds think alike(I have no delusions of grandeur for myself), or we are all running out of original ideas (grin) or I liked that idea so much it just became a part of my personal universe (most likely). In either case, please take it as a compliment. Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, (except in the US where it is called copyright infringement :)

If I ever create an idea, that others are able to run with and it inspires great works of creative writing, I would be honored, to be that muse

Please be kind in your reviews! Not Betaed

* * *

><p><strong>The McCords<strong> by Sapphire Lee

Prologue 1840

Aimee McCord, the mom, ran away from Michigan when pregnant with the girls, she didn't know she was having triplets. She left the three boys with Michael Langdon, her husband. Marcus "Marc", oldest son, born 1833, Mason "Mase" the second son, born 1835, & Matthew "Matt" the third son, born 1837. Aimee was devastated by leaving her sons behind, but she knew she wouldn't get away if she tried to take them with her. Langdon would move heaven and earth to retrieve his boys. She always planned to return for them though. Aimee came from an affluent upper crust family, she was wealthy in her own right. Langdon also came from the elite social circles. He saw Aimee's health deteriorating and tried to keep her from harms way. He was devastated when he found her missing. He had no idea when she left he was to be a father again.

Aimee suffered from a disorder, paranoia. She was despondent and agitated at living in the crowded city. She could go for long periods of time with out an episode, and then she would be affected for days at a time. Martha, her companion, read her stories of the west. Martha was more of a companion and close friend than servant. Aimee fantasized about wanting to get lost in the wide opens expanses of the West. When she left Michigan, she traveled using her maiden name, McCord, to hide her identity and create a new life for herself. Aimee arrived in Sweetwater in 1840, hugely pregnant. She couldn't travel any further in her condition. So this was the end of the line. She arrived in town, Martha went to the hotel and booked a room for them. She had her close friend and companion Martha with her and the clothes off her back. She also had enormous amounts of cash she had taken with her. Martha immediately set about establishing a permanent place for them to live and soon. The babies would be arriving soon. Aimee had long spells where she was lucent and of sound mind, but then things would set her off and she would be paranoid, fearful, and cry for days. Martha conducted all the business for the women. She found the old Wesley estate and organized the purchase, and hired an army of workers to get it ready. Aimee moved in a month before delivering her daughters. Aimee joked that she had swallowed a buffalo, she was that huge. She had been on bed rest for the last few weeks. It was a rough delivery, and the doctor wasn't the only one shocked when after she had delivered her first daughter, she started labor contractions again, minutes later her second daughter was born.

"I suspected that there was more than one baby" doc said with a grin. But he was in for the shock of his life when Aimee started again.

"Oh god Doc, I can feel the pain coming again" Aimee moaned.

"What do you mean? You quite scaring me Aimee" Doc replied. But soon he was helping deliver a third baby.

"Well I be damned, I never have heard of three babies being born at once"

"It's a miracle" Martha exclaimed

The miracles born in 1840 were named Madelaine the oldest, Mikaela second born, & Michelle third born. The girls were perfectly identical.

Earlier in Sweetwater

Josephine Gallagher-Stanton was pregnant in 1838, she delivered a healthy baby boy, she and her husband John named Lucien. But fever swept through in 1840 and killed her, by a miracle, the baby survived, her widowed husband John was devastated by her loss, he didn't know how to raise a baby. He decided the best option was to go into Sweetwater to leave the baby at the church, at least the baby would have a chance for a better life this way. John was devastated at the thought of giving up his son, but he didn't know what else to do for the child? At the church, by chance he met Martha, She declared that John and Lucien would come home to the McCord ranch with her. Aimee was overjoyed to have little Lucien in the house with the girls, he reminded her so much of her sons. John started helping on the ranch, he took over as ranch foreman and helped Martha manage the work. Aimee oversaw caring for all of the children. Taking care of the children helped to distract Aimee from her feelings of sadness and paranoia.

Madelaine was a fussy baby, constantly sick and crying, Aimee was at her wits end, the doctors were baffled, they didn't know what was wrong with the infant. Her spells were particularly bad after the baby ate (much later doctors would discover the condition of juvenile diabetes). She displayed deep, rapid breathing, dry skin and mouth, flushed face, fruity breath odor, vomiting, unable to keep down fluids, shaking, and sweating. Eventually, a doctor found by accident, that Madelaine did better when she didn't have anything sugary, so with careful diet, they were able to manage Madelaine's health. When the baby was most inconsolable, when not even the presence of her sisters would calm her, only Lucien could.

"Lucien, you are Maddie's guardian, watch over her always" John told Luc. Toddler Lucien was put in the cradle with Maddie, as her family had taken to calling her, he seemed to be the only thing that calmed her down. So began the story of Maddie and Luc, being inseparable from the earliest days. Luc was completely devoted to Maddie. Luc was embraced into the McCord family. It was impossible to tell he wasn't a natural McCord child, his looks were close enough to blend with the girls. Everywhere the girls went, Luc was with them. John, Aimee, and Martha served as the parental forces in the lives of the children. Over the years, the local residents of Sweetwater, came to accept the slightly odd but close knit McCord family.

Luc ran rough shod over the girls. As the oldest, he was like a big brother, but more of a best friend to Madelaine. If you didn't know their personalities, it was impossible to tell the girls apart, they were that identical. The only way to tell was their mannerisms, and eyes. And of course, which boy was hanging around who. Maddie had brown eyes and was right handed and of course was shadowed by Luc, Mikaela had hazel eyes and was right handed, & Michelle had brown eyes and was left handed.

Maddie was christened " Mad Lane" by her sister Mikaela. So Maddie retaliated by calling her "Mike", Michelle tried to intervene and both girls turned on her and christened her "Mitch", and so the nick names of the McCord girls were born. Living near to the homestead, was the Holden family. They had a son, Jeremiah, he came to hanging around the McCord ranch all the time, soon he was enveloped into the group of kids. He was 2 years younger than the girls and 4 years younger than Luc, Michelle /Mitch took to defending him from her sisters when they got into mischief. Jeremiah bonded to Michelle and was her constant shadow.

Aimee and Martha hired the finest tutors to educate all the children. The girls had an academic education as well as social graces. The boys were educated to high degrees of literacy, as well as shooting, tracking, and business. Aimee was adamant that her children would be polished and accomplished.

1850

By the time Maddie was about age 10 and Luc was age 12, 'Maddie' went by the name "Lane" to everyone outside the family. One day when Maddie and Luc were out riding, they came across a camp of men abusing a young boy, hitting him, Maddie was shocked and outraged, she galloped into the middle of it, scattering the men. Luc dove in after her, as always he had her back. Luc was already a sharp shot with the colt revolver, his dad had given him. He came in guns a-blazing, the men dove for cover and Maddie leaped to the ground, grabbed the boy and dove for cover.

"Hay, what's your name? Why were those men hitting on you?"

"Sloan Ellison, I work for those men"

"Don't you have any parents to look after you? Any family"

"Nah, I'm an orphan and an only child, been on my own since I was small, these men picked me up a few towns over and have been feeding me. They was pissed about losing their jobs"

"How old are you?" Maddie asked

"I reckon I'm about nine, that's what those men told me"

"Well you don't work for them no more, you're going to come with me; we'll be your family now" Maddie declared.

"Really?

"Yup, we got lots of room in our family. I'm Lane"

"Maddie you OK?" called Luc. Luc came to stand in the center of the clearing.

"He means me, my name is Madelaine, Lane for short. But my family calls me 'Maddie" Lane said to the confused look in Sloan's eyes. Lane stood up, offered her hand to Sloan, he took it and stood up with her. "but if you are going to be family and all, I guess you could call me Maddie like everyone else does"

"Yeah, we're OK Luc, Sloan here is going to be coming home with us." Luc shook his head, Maddie really did have a soft spot for the strays. She had already adopted all the stray cats, dogs, and other critters around the ranch. Why not stray people?

"OK; Sloan, you OK with this plan?" Luc asked.

"Yup, I don't got nothing waiting for me here" Sloan replied

"Sloan you can ride with me" Maddie offered.

"No way, he can ride with me or walk" Luc declared. He didn't know this boy, yeah he was small and probably harmless, but no way in hell he was letting a stranger near Maddie.

Maddie knew, there was no budging Luc when he took on that tone, she had tried in the past with no luck. "Best for you to just go with him". Maddie said sheepishly.

When they arrived at the ranch, Maddie introduced Sloan to Martha and Aimee. They passed a knowing look. Another stray had found a home. Martha stepped over to Sloan, looking him over, "We have a few rules here son, first and most important is loyalty & devotion to the family. We always care and look out for each other. Can you live with that?"

"Yes Ma'am"

"We expect everyone to help around the ranch, do chores, behavior politely, and be clean when we sit down to dinner. Are you willing to do that?"

"Yes Ma'am" Sloan eagerly replied.

"Well then son welcome to the McCord family." So Sloan came to be part of the McCord family. Martha shook hands with Sloan and welcomed him to the family.

Martha led Sloan into the family room where there were other people gathered. "Lets introduce you to the others. You've already met Madelaine and Lucien, this here is Michelle and Jeremiah." A girl and boy about his age waved in welcome to Sloan. Sloan was shocked to see a mirror image of Madelaine standing before him, he shook his head and opened and closed his eyes to see if he was seeing things. He looked from Maddie to Michelle, and back again, he couldn't tell one girl from the other. The only difference was Maddie was dressed in men's clothing and Michelle was in a dress. Sloan gazed at both girls with disbelief.

"Nope, you're not hallucinating, they really are identical copies" muttered Jeremiah with a grin. He held out his hand "Hello, please call me Jeremy. I'm sure Mikaela is around here somewhere" Jeremy moved in defensively to stand beside Michelle, Sloan figured that Jeremy had his territory marked.

"Who's Mikaela? Sloan asked, trying to take in all the changes rapidly occurring in his life today. It was beginning to be a bit much.

"She's my sister, younger sister" Maddie replied with a smirk.

"How many sisters are there?" Wow, twins he thought, Sloan had never met twins before.

"There's three, but the only person who can really tell them apart is Luc, and Aimee of course. Don't know how he does it though." Jeremy replied. Sloan had already picked up on the protective vibe coming from Luc around Madelaine, he looked over at Luc, he was a big lethal looking teen, he didn't want to tangle with him.

"Dinner time, you sit here Sloan." Maddie suggested, she indicated the seat next to her as the group moved into the dinning room. Sloan looked to Luc for permission, already correctly interpreting that he was the person in charge when it came to the group of kids. Luc nodded and Sloan took a seat. But the girl sitting next to him, who was dressed in men's clothing, wasn't Maddie, turns out it was someone else. Sloan watched the real Maddie take her seat next to Luc. She grinned and winked across the table at Sloan. Sloan turned to the girl next to him, his jaw dropped, it was yet a third identical copy. She turned to Sloan and grinned an identical mischievous grin as Maddie had. Sloan looked across the dinning table from the Maddie to the other girl in disbelief.

Holding out her hand to shake "Hi, I'm Mikaela, nice to meet ya."

"Don't be mad, we didn't mean any harm. Maddie and me, we play that little trick on most people, we love to see their facial reactions when they realize we switched places. Yours was good, I hope you'll be my friend?" Mikaela said with an inviting smile. Sloan was powerless to resist Mikaela's charm.

Dinner was always a rowdy event in the McCord household, everyone talking, laughing, eating, and being energetic. The girls were eager to share the events of their day with each other, the boys talking boisterously to be heard over the chatter of the girls. The adults sat at one end of the table and attempted to hold on to some sanity in the craziness. Sloan watched everything going on around him. He noticed that when the girls interacted, they spoke in their own almost special language, they understood what the other was saying before she spoke it, knew what was on the mind of the other, and finished each others sentences.

"Don't worry, we'll grow on ya" Michelle said from Sloan's other side at the table. Sloan grinned at Michelle and then Mikaela. This random group of characters was just perfect for him. He had never had a loving family, his parents were a distant blurry memory. He smiled at Martha, Amiee, and John at the head of the table and dug in to eat.

After dinner, Mikaela showed Sloan around the house. She explained everything in all the rooms, showed him his bedroom, _geeze an entire room to himself, _Sloan was flabbergasted. Each kid had their own room in the house. Even Jeremy, whose family lived just a few miles down the trail had a room in the house. Mikaela stayed close to Sloan those first few weeks under the watchful eyes of Luc and Jeremy, and he formed a close attachment to her. To the outside world, Sloan was presented as a McCord family member, and the McCord's defied anyone to say other wise.

The McCord kids wouldn't always see eye to eye perfectly, but it didn't matter where each of them came from, high society or orphan, no matter blood related or not. They were a family that all loved each other dearly. There's nothing more important in life than the bond of family.

December 2011

* * *

><p>More Chapters coming…sorry this chapter spent so much time setting the background, actual characters from TYR will show up soon, promise!<p>

PS…I don't have experience with diabetes, so forgive me if I got the symptoms wrong

Review please, I would be interested in your thoughts, if you liked it, how it can be improved, positive constructive advice, apprentice writer here, Thanks, Lee


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p><em>The McCord kids wouldn't always see eye to eye perfectly, but it didn't matter where each of them came from, high society or orphan, no matter blood related or not. They were a family that all loved each other dearly. There's nothing more important in life than the bond of family.<em>

**Family Surprise**

Michael Langdon never stopped searching for his missing wife. He hired private investigators who searched for Aimee for years. It wasn't until 1853, thirteen years after Aimee had gone missing, that the PI finally caught a trail that Aimee had gone west, not east. Michael had thought Aimee would go to her family in the east, he never dreamed that she would head out into the lawless dangers of the western frontier. When Michael traveled to see Aimee, he brought with him his sons Marcus, Mason, & Matthew to reunite with their mother. The boys had never forgotten their mother, and had mixed feelings regarding her abandonment. Michael was shocked when Aimee called her children in to meet their father. All the kids gathered in the family room of the McCord ranch house.

"Michael these are your daughters, Madelaine, Mikaela, and Michelle, girls these are your brothers, Marcus, Mason, and Matthew". The girls stared at the boys in shock, who in equal shock stared back. Nobody uttered a word.

"Michael, these are my other children who in every way are a part of my family. Lucien, Sloan, and Jeremiah. Boys, meet your other brothers." It was a difficult adjustment for everyone.

"I'm not going back to Michigan with you Michael, this is my home now, my life is here" Aimee said.

"Alright Aimee, then I guess I'll remain here with you" Michael did not want to force Aimee to come back with him. He was fearful that she would take off again, and he may never find her again.

Michael and the boys remained at the McCord homestead for two years, until 1855, when Aimee's health deteriorated badly. He decided it was time to take her back to Michigan to get her the best medical care possible. The family held a meeting to decide how the family would handle returning to Michigan. Martha and John voted to stay in Sweetwater at the ranch. Marc, Mase and Matt, each voted to stay on in the Nebraska territory at the ranch, they were infatuated with the west and the experiences to be had in and around Sweetwater. Of course, Maddie, Mikaela and Michelle voted to stay, it was all they ever knew. Jeremy, Sloan, and Luc voted to stay as well. Michael acquiesced to their wishes, being as he was out numbered, but he established one caveat, all the kids would remain under the watchful direction of Martha and John at the homestead. In addition, all the kids would have to come east for 6 months of each year to spend time with their parents. Luc, Jeremy, and Sloan would also come for those six months. This routine was practiced until 1859 when Aimee suddenly passed away. The girls were nineteen years old when their mother passed away. Michael tried to convince the girls to stay and remain in Michigan and live with him. The girls were noticeably miserable in the city, despite have the best of opportunities society could offer. The girls promised they would visit again, but their true home lie in Sweetwater and the open spaces of the west. Michael gave the girls his consent to return to the west, to return to Sweetwater. By this point, the Langdon boys were old enough to make their own decisions. They chose to accompany the girls back to their home in the Nebraska territory.

The girls were going home to Sweetwater. Before Maddie left Michigan, she found another stray, this time a horse, whose owner had died, and the authorities were planning on slaughtering the animal to pay the man's debts. Maddie paid the debts owed by the man and claimed the horse. She immediately made plans to have him shipped out west to the ranch. She named him King, he was a huge thoroughbred.

"I can't wait to get out of these skirts and into some pants, huh Luc?" Maddie eagerly exclaimed. Luc just affectionately smiled at her. He knew his 'Maddie' had a wild spirit bursting to be let free of the confines of society.

"OK Maddie, lets get home"

There was nothing more satisfying than walking in the front door of the McCord ranch house. " Martha, John? We're home!" Maddie exclaimed, rushing into the arms of her family.

The rest of the traveling party, burst through the door only moments after Maddie. The girls eagerly chatted with Martha and the men surrounded John, eager to tell him all the goings on from their journeys. Everyone was relieved and excited to be home again.

December 2011

* * *

><p>More Chapters coming…OK sorry I lied, actual characters from TYR will show up in the next chapter, promise for real this time!<p>

Review please, I would be interested in your thoughts, if you liked it, how it can be improved,


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p><em>There was nothing more satisfying than walking in the front door of the McCord ranch house. " Martha, John? We're home!" Maddie exclaimed, rushing into the arms of her family.<em>

_The rest of the traveling party, burst through the door only moments after Maddie. The girls eagerly chatted with Martha and the men surrounded John, eager to tell him all the goings on from their journeys. Everyone was relieved and excited to be home again._

1860

**Mistaken identity**

Lane and her friends Suzanna Miller and Caroline Everett walked from the wagon that was sitting across the street and into the Sweetwater general store. Jimmy & Cody had just rode into town and Cody noticed the pretty ladies going into the general store. Following the women was Luc (who was now 22) and Mase (who was 25). Marc and Matt were back at the ranch, having avoided the chore of accompanying the girls into town. Mikaela and Michelle, and Jeremy and Sloan were also busy at the ranch.

Cody being the debonair man, decided he needed to meet these women he had just seen enter the Sweetwater store. Beautiful women were in short supply in the west. Jimmy toke in the men trailing the women.

"Cody I think those women are spoken for" indicating the men walking after the women.

"Nonsense, nothing ventured nothing gained. I just want to go say 'hello'. Besides, we need to do some business at the general store" Cody replied.

Jimmy just shook his head and dismounted to follow his smitten friend into the store.

The women were oblivious to the two pony express riders who had entered the store. They were completely focused on the cloth material and fashion plates that had just arrived. Jimmy casually watched the women from the side of the store. He was captivated by the brown haired girl. He didn't know who she was, but he was interested in finding out. Luc was always watchful of all activity going on around him and Maddie, he immediately zeroed in on the men in the store, especially the dangerous looking man with the colt guns strapped on. He didn't want any harm to come to the girls. He took steps to put himself beside the girls. Clothing was the last thing of interest to him, but he would do what he had to. He turned on the charm, flirted with the girls, and inquired what the girls were looking at. Maddie looked at Luc and raised an eyebrow in curiosity at his new found fascination with fashion, she glanced at Mase who shrugged in confusion, and turned her attention back to the topic at hand. Suzanna and Caroline eagerly included Luc in their deliberations about clothing, asking his opinion as to what would look best on them.

The Suzanna and Caroline were giddy with excitement at being flirted with by Luc Gallagher, he usually never paid them attention. The girls were secretly envious of their friend, she had the undivided attention of one of the hottest available men in the territory and didn't even care. He was such a handsome man, and good looking men were in short supply in the west. There were secret musings that one day Luc would get tired of being ignored by Madelaine and many a girl hoped he would settle his attentions on her. Or for that matter any of the Langdon men could have their pick of young women in the territory.

Luc completely unaware of the thoughts going through the minds of the women beside him, _Oh, it was so rough being a man_, thought Luc_, he deserved sainthood for the things he put up with for these girls_.

Jimmy frowned at the tactic employed by the man, but he was undeterred. He walked over to the store manager and casually inquired about general town activity. The store manager excused himself from Jimmy for a moment to help his other customers.

"cuse me Jimmy, I need to go help Miss McCord. Be right back to help ya" Jimmy turned to Cody, "I think it might be time to go introduce ourselves" Cody's face lit up with excitement, now that his friend was getting into the plan. "I've heard of the McCord ranch, it is an impressive spread, it sits just outside of town. One of those women is a McCord". Jimmy indicated. Cody gazed at the women in infatuation.

Lane looked up from the cloth she was examining, she had the distinct feeling she was being watched. She glanced around the store and discovered a pair of eyes staring at her. The man was captivating. He had a rugged look, mesmerizing brown eyes, and a physic to make a woman's pulse race. He looked dangerous, he wore two guns, one on each hip. No man in Sweetwater ever wore two. Lane supposed it was so he could kill, or defend. He had an aire of ruthless protector, warrior, and gunslinger. She was intrigued. He didn't appear to be intimidated by Luc, who was giving him a decidedly dangerous and disapproving look. He appeared to be the type of man to stand up to anyone, a man who never backed down. Only a handful of men were strong enough to stand up to Luc. One of the unknown men walked over and made introductions.

"Well Howdy ladies, my name is William Cody, and this here is my friend James Hickok" indicating his silent companion.

"Hello gentlemen. I'm Ms. Miller, this is Ms. Everett." Suzanna said indicating herself and the other girl.

Turning to the last remaining woman, Jimmy smiled and asked "and you would be?" but he already knew who she had to be.

"I'm Ms. McCord. This here is Lucien Gallagher and Mason Langdon," indicating the men who accompanied the women. "nice to meet you Mr. Hickok and Mr. Cody"

"Ladies it is a pleasure to meet you. You can call me Jimmy though"

A mischievous glint came into Lane's eyes. "Well if were going to be on a first name basis, I'm Mikaela" She said taking the opportunity to get revenge on Mike who got Lane in trouble with the tutor, for spilling the books and scattering the lessons. And Mikaela had told him she was Lane. Lane had no idea what was wrong or what he had done but she got in big trouble. Oh yes, Mike was in for it now. She looked at her friends, sending them a silent message to keep quiet. They raised their eyebrows in confusion, but thankfully kept silent.

Jimmy looked closely at the woman before. Taking in her high check bones, gorgeous brown eyes, and slim frame. Yet she was nearly as tall as he was. Lane was staring back at Jimmy, taking in all of him. Luc stood to the side, observing Maddie staring at this man. His temper caught ignited.

"Well we have to be going" Luc interrupted, in a not pleasant tone. Lane snapped back to her senses and tore her eyes away from the man standing before her. Regaining her powers of speech, "It was nice meeting you, I eagerly look forward to seeing you again, please feel free to call on me sometime" Lane said, turning to the store manage who had been hovering nearby "We'll take those supplies as we discussed, please have them loaded into the wagon" Lane requested as Luc grasped her arm and guided her out of the store. Suzanna and Caroline followed with Mase out the store front door.

"What are you up to?" Luc whispered as they exited. Maddie just smiled at him and said nothing.

"I think I'm in love" Cody exclaimed as he watched the ladies depart.

"Now, Cody you are always in love, which woman has your fancy this time?" Jimmy asked

"Oh that Caroline Everett girl" Cody responded. Jimmy exhaled in relief, he was grateful that Cody didn't have eyes for Mikaela McCord.

The next day, Lane headed back into town, she took the wagon and Marc accompanied her. And much to her surprise and delight, she spotted Jimmy again. He was in town with the other riders. Turning to Marc "I you can drop me off here, I'll meet you at the hotel for lunch as soon as I'm done with my stops"

"Now Maddie, I don't want you walking around by yourself, its not safe. Luc would have my head iffen he found out"

"I'm not Maddie, I'm Mikaela, geeze Marc, can't you tell your own sister? I ran into Lane back at the house and she told me what she needed in town, so I agreed to get it for her. Luc needed her for something, so she stayed home" Marc gazed at Maddie, studying her deeply, trying to see if she was telling the truth, trying to discern for himself which sister sat before him. A slight blush crossed his checks, he couldn't tell for sure which sister was which. It was frustrating, a brother should be able to tell these things.

Changing the topic from his mistake with his sister "I bet Luc needed her" Marc said in a suggestive toe, _he could see which way the wind was blowing with those two. He wondered how long it would take Maddie to catch on_.

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" Maddie asked

"Oh, come on Mike, it is so obvious. Open your eyes. Luc is absolutely devoted and infatuated with Maddie. He means to marry that girl one day. Mark my words. Luc is a private guy, but I can tell"

Maddie was astonished, she had never noticed. Perhaps she had chosen not to see. "Has he said something to you?" Maddie would have to think about this new information.

"Nah, I can just tell. It is something in the way he behaves around her" Marc replied in all seriousness "he's not just protective of her, he's possessive of her, like she belongs to him and no one else. Now I like the guy, he's the best in everyway that counts, and I would rest easy knowing the Maddie would be safe living with him, if they ever left the ranch to strike out on their own"

Absently Maddie gazed across the street and encountered the gaze of Jimmy. He looked pleased to see her coming into town. She planted a smile on her face, the flustering news with Luc pushed to the back of her mind for the time being.

"I won't be alone, I see some friends I can walk with. You go take care of what you need to. This way you won't be bored. I forgive you for getting me confused with Maddie." Maddie said. Marc relented, and let Lane/Mikaela go her own way.

Lane walked over to Cody, who looked thrilled at her approach.

"Hello Cody, fine day today, good to see you. Who are your friends here?"

"Hello Ms. McCord. These are the other pony express riders. Buck, Ike, Kid, Lou. You already know Jimmy" each person nodded their head or tipped their hat in greeting, "and this here is Ms. Emma Shannon, the way station is out at her place." Cody said. "We're in town for supplies"

"Pleased to meet you Ms. Shannon. Please call me Mikaela. Nice to meet you all. Now Cody, I told you last time, to please call me by my first name, no need for formality between friends. May I consider you a friend?" Lane said.

"I'd be right pleased to consider you a friend. What are you doing in town?" Cody replied.

"I have some errands to run. My brother Marc just dropped me off, since I saw my friends, he let me go on my own. I didn't mean to take up so much of your time. Please don't let me keep you from your business. It was a pleasure to meet you all" Lane swept off down the board walk along the street. She turned into the general store.

"Well, I guess I need to stop in the general store" Jimmy replied, "Me too" said Buck, "and me" signed Ike, "I did need to look at a few things" said Kid, "I wonder if Mikaela is going to see Caroline today" muttered Cody, "I'd better go ask my 'friend' " he grinned.

The boys scrambled off to the general store. That left Emma and Lou standing alone. "Well, looks like it's you and me" Emma chuckled. Lou stood there fuming, hating that McCord girl for having all of the boys scurrying after her skirts, an immediate dislike forming. _Who the hell is she to flirt and lead on all the riders like that_? Lou seethed

Lane proceeded to collect many packages from the store she was visiting. She chatted with the riders, pleased that they had also come into the store. Knowing that Jimmy was nearby, Lane looked for a reason to talk to him again. Intent to drop off her packages in the wagon, as she was walking along the board walk, she couldn't see well, she stumbled and dropped several packages. Jimmy and Buck swooped in to rescue the damsel in distress. Not far behind was Ike and Kid. They picked up the packages looking at Lane enthralled.

"Oh how embarrassing, I feel so silly" Lane exclaimed with embarrassment as she looked around her scattered packages.

"Her let me help you with those, I'll carry them to the wagon for you" Jimmy announced with a meaningful look at the others. He had seen her first, he had first claim on this girl.

"Why thank you Mister Hickok, I would be honored. Thank you all for your gallant help. I don't know what I would have done without you all." Jimmy gathered a few packages. Lane held her hand out expectantly. Jimmy looked at her in confusion. She had thought the men here were like the high society men back in Michigan, they were forever offering their elbow to a lady to assist her in walking, like all women would fall down without a strong man to assist them. Lane had never been interested in placing her hand on any man's arm, why should she? No one had caught her interest, plus Luc was always at her side, and no man had been brave enough to stand up to him. He intimidated them all. She giggled at the memory. If a fella couldn't stand toe to toe with Luc, he did not impress Lane.

However, Jimmy, made butterflies flitter in her stomach, he made her feel things in her chest. Things she had only felt around one other man, Luc. It was so confusing.

"Don't keep the lady waiting, give her your arm Jimmy" Kid whispered.

"OH" Jimmy exclaimed and stuck out his elbow. Lane delicately placed her hand on his arm. Heat and electricity shot through them both at the contact. Lane gasped and looked at Jimmy, at the same moment, he felt the same and looked at her.

Recovering quickly, Lane said" Shall we?" gesturing towards the wagon across the street. The group progressed across the crowded busy street. Suddenly cowboys came tearing down the center of the street just as their party crossing the street reached the same point. Lane turned her head, froze mid word, and was staring down the approaching horses. Jimmy thinking quick to protect Lane tossed the packages he was holding to Kid and Ike, and grabbed Lane and spun her around to safety.

"Its ok, I got you, you're safe" Jimmy whispered, his arms still holding tightly to Lane. Lane began to notice all the bodily contact she was having with Jimmy. He was rubbing her back, arms, his front pressed against her front, her head tucked in to the crook of his neck. She leaned back slightly, and looked into his mesmerizing brown eyes.

Marc came tearing over, having seen the events happen, but being unable to get there in time to save his sister.

"Mikaela are you OK?" Marc asked. He looked from Mikaela to Jimmy and back again.

Drawing a shuttering breath, more from the close proximity of Jimmy than the harrowing harm she had barely escaped. Releasing his arms, Jimmy stepped back. Mikaela gathered herself.

"I can't say thank you enough, for what you did for my sister" Marc said.

"Jimmy can I speak to you for a moment?" Lane asked

"Yes" stepping to the side with Lane.

She looked into Jimmy's face, smiled, and leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug. "Thank you, you placed yourself in danger for me. I can't express my thanks enough."

"Ah it was nothing" Jimmy replied

"It was everything to me. You must let me repay you some how? No, well I extend my open offer for you to come call on me some time at my home. All of you are welcome at the McCord ranch. Now please don't disappoint a lady." Lane said with a smile.

Lane stepped over to the wagon, Buck offered his hand to assist her into the wagon. Lane looked at Buck and grasped his hand and gave him a friendly squeeze of appreciation. Marc climbed aboard and sent the horses down the road. Lane looked back at the pony express riders still standing by the side of the road. She raised her hand and gave them a wave, then turned to face forward.

"Woo-hee, Jimmy, that girl has the hots for you" Cody exclaimed. "She was looking like she could eat you up"

"Nah…you think so Cody? Kid" Jimmy asked. Kid just shrugged his shoulders unable to offer comment. "Come on, lets go find Emma" Kid said

December 2011

* * *

><p>fffew, finally got the riders in, as promised, now what is Jimmy going to think when he discovers Lane's little prank? Sure hope he doesn't shoot someone. Who else is grinning to see that Luc has a little competition for Lane's attention…<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p><em>Lane stepped over to the wagon, Buck offered his hand to assist her into the wagon. Lane looked at Buck and grasped his hand and gave him a friendly squeeze of appreciation. Marc climbed aboard and sent the horses down the road. Lane looked back at the pony express riders still standing by the side of the road. She raised her hand and gave them a wave, then turned to face forward.<em>

"_Woo-hee, Jimmy, that girl has the hots for you" Cody exclaimed. "She was looking like she could eat you up"_

"_Nah…you think so Cody? Kid" Jimmy asked. Kid just shrugged his shoulders unable to offer comment. "Come on, lets go find Emma" Kid said_

**Found out**

Madelaine and Michelle are perfectly identical, both have brown eyes except Lane is right handed while Mitch is left handed. But Lane and Mikaela aren't as perfectly identical, for one thing their eyes don't match, Lane has brown eyes and Mike has hazel eyes, but both are right handed. Lane, Mike, and Mitch have always been close. The girls learned early on that they could switch places and most people couldn't tell. It was a common tactic to impersonate one another and to pull pranks on family members. Only Luc could easily tell the girls apart.

Lane was thoroughly enjoying her prank she was playing on her sister. It didn't matter that Jimmy had no idea there were two of them. He was so handsome, she had never met a man that intrigued her this much. Too bad he thought she was Mike.

Jimmy found himself near by the McCord homestead. _How had he managed to end up over this way?_ he wondered. He was riding along when he noticed a small rider out galloping across the hill. The rider appeared to be chasing some run away cows. He could see the rider was struggling to control the cows. He spurred his horse over to give assistance. The rider was slight but tall. Awareness and a sense of familiarity hit Jimmy, but this person appeared to be a man, definitely a McCord, based on stature. Perhaps it was one of the brothers. Jimmy pulled up along side the other rider.

"You take the left, I'll take the right group, we can sweep them together and head them towards the creek and back to the pasture" Jimmy shouted.

"I don't need your help, I didn't ask for it" the rider seethed. Lane was equally shocked to fine the handsome man from town riding towards her, she was piqued that he had the presumption to order her around.

"Well, you're doing a dandy job by yourself, you'll be out her for a week at the rate your going. How did a kid like you get this task?" Jimmy shot back.

"Kid!" the rider sputtered "I'll have you know I'm no kid, I'm 20 yrs old, thank you."

Looking around, Lane exhaled, realizing the impossibility of the task she had taken on by herself. She had known tracking down and bringing in the missing cows was a two person job, but she had been so boastful that she could do it alone. She had slipped away from Luc, while he was otherwise occupied, and she doubted that she would be able to due it a second time "Fine, we'll work the cows together." Lane conceded.

Together Jimmy and Lane rounded up the cows and brought them back to the upper pasture. By the time they had finished it was getting late. Lane looked at the setting sun taking note of the time. "It will be supper time soon, you should come back to the house with me. It's only right, to repay you for the work you done"

"OK, I guess I could do that. Much appreciate it" Jimmy realized this could be the opportunity he had been looking for, he could take Mikaela up on her offer from town to come to her home, without it seeming forward of him. "What's your name?"

"Lane McCord". It would have seemed weird if she already knew his name. "What's your name?

"Jimmy Hickok" Together Jimmy and Lane rode back to the McCord ranch. As they rode into the yard, Martha, John, and Luc were there to greet them. Luc's expression turned decidedly dark as he recognized the man from town riding along side Lane.

"Lane, who you got there, bring home another stray?" Martha kidded

"Na, not this time, just some company for dinner" Lane responded with a grin. "He assisted with the round up of the missing cows"

John looked over the newcomer, his eyes took in the guns the man was wearing, he was hesitant to bring in this stranger, but Maddie was saying he helped her so he was willing to give the guy the benefit of the doubt, "OK, well get washed up and come on in." John called out.

Lane darted into the house after putting her horse away. She grabbed Michelle and dragged her into her room. "You have to stay out of sight, OK?"

"Why Lane?"

"I brought someone home for dinner, and he don't know that we are triplets, ok. I don't even think he knows that I have sisters."

"Did you say 'he'? Who is he?" Mitch grinned

"His name is James Hickok, he rides for the pony express, he helped me bring in the missing cows, so I invited him for dinner, nothing else" Lane explained

"Isn't that he man who saved you from being run down in town?"

"Yes, about that, he thinks it was Mike, that he saved, not me"

"Why does he think that?" Mitch crossed her arms over her chest and frowned at Lane.

"Well… I kinda told him I was Mikaela when I first met him. It was to get back at Mike for what she did to me with the tutor. I didn't mean him any harm. I didn't think the joke would go on this long. Now I am trying to get myself out of this mess, so you have to help me" Lane asked desperately "Please, please, please"

Michelle was ever the peacemaker in this family. She looked up and exhaled, "OK, I'll stay up here for dinner, but you owe me. Got it? Oh-my-god, you fancy this man, don't you? "

"Yup. No!" Lane replied. But Michelle could see through Lane's denial. _It looks like the love bug finally bit Lane, I wonder how Luc is going to take this? _Chuckling, Michelle imagined not well, not well at all.

Hurriedly Lane washed up and went to join the others for dinner. She was hoping to catch Mike before, so that she could alert her to the situation. _Damn_! Mike had already gone to the dinner table. Peaking inside the dinning room, she saw, Martha and John talking to Jimmy. Luc hadn't come in yet, he must still be off helping Jeremy with his other family. That was two less to worry about, that only left Sloan and Mikaela. _If only she could get through dinner._ _Lord have mercy_, Lane thought

"I am pleased to be here in your home" Jimmy said looking around the impressive house

"The pleasure is all ours, our thanks to you for helping Lane with the cows. Here let me introduce you to everyone. This is Sloan, Matt, Mase, and you know Marc"

"Over here, this is Mikaela, and you met Lane this afternoon. I thought Michelle was around her somewhere"

"Oh, shes not coming to dinner, she's in the middle of something and couldn't leave. She sends her apologies."

"Oh, I already know who Mikaela is" Jimmy replied with familiarity and a smile at Mikaela. Mikaela looked at Jimmy with apparent confusion, then looked at Sloan who had his eyebrows raised, and shook his head no. _When had Mikaela met this man?_

Jimmy looked at Mikaela, "I could have sworn your eyes were brown."

"What? I assure you this is the color of my eyes" Mikaela said testily.

"I just thought that when we were talking in town the other day, they were brown"

"What? I haven't been in town lately…." her voice in a whisper, _Oh, damn her_, thought Mikaela, with the truth hitting her. Her head snapped to Lane across the table, daggers shooting out of her eyes, "I'll kill her" she muttered

"What's that?"

"Oh, nothing" Mikaela said

"So this is a huge family" Jimmy said politely for conversation.

"Yup, we are" Lane said eagerly to turn everyone's attention. "There are 6 boys and three girls. Somehow, poor Martha and John manage to oversee all of us. Here we are now dinner is served" as the food was brought in and everyone's attention turned to eating.

Throughout dinner, Mikaela threw angry glances at Lane. Lane knew she was gonna get it later. After dinner, Mikaela asked Jimmy to excuse her for a second, and spoke to Sloan privately outside the dining room, then she came back to the table and to Jimmy, big grin on her face. Lane attempted to intercept Jimmy.

"Jimmy, don't you think its time to be heading home?" Lane asked desperately.

"Now Lane don't be rude, I think I want to take a stroll around in the evening air, perhaps Jimmy you would like to walk with me?" Jimmy's expression perked up at the request. All evening during dinner, he kept getting the feeling something was swirling around him, just out of his understanding. Mikaela sat next to him during dinner, something just felt off, didn't seem right, and his gaze keep returning to the kid across the table. Lane, something was going on with him. He kept sending silent messages to Mikaela. There must be some spat going on between the siblings.

Jimmy offered his arm to Mikaela, having learned from town, she placed her hand on his arm. Frowning, Jimmy, thought, this feels different, there wasn't a spark, the touch felt different. He shook it off and focused on the beautiful woman strolling with him.

"Hold up Lane" Sloan said in warning, as Lane tried to slip out the house door. "Is there something you want to say?" he whispered testily

"hmmm, its funny you ask, you know those little jokes we like to play on each other, well… Mike played a joke on me with the tutor, and I thought it would be fun to return the favor" Lane tried to explain, Sloan just stood there glaring at Lane. He did not like the fact that his man was showing interest in Mike and Lane was responsible. "I'm so sorry Sloan, I didn't mean for it to get this out of control. I planned on telling Jimmy the truth of the situation, honest."

"We'll you just wait until Luc finds out. You'll be sorry then." Sloan threatened and then turned and walked away angrily, leaving a sad Lane regretting her actions in town even more. _It was just supposed to be a joke, no one was supposed to get upset, I really thought I wasn't doing anything wrong…_

A hand grabbed Maddies arm and roughly spun her around "You owe Mike an apology and that man. Do you have any idea how he is going to feel when he finds out he was tricked? Did you happen to notice that he wears TWO colts. He is dangerous. He doesn't just wear those for looks. He has the look of a gunslinger. You could get someone seriously hurt." Luc admonished Lane. Lane looked at Luc, horror showing on her face. _How had this thing spun so wildly out of control so fast?_ Tears gathered in her eyes. Luc saw the defeat and guilt and self-blame building up. Lane was so sensitive, she took things so personal and so hard. Luc didn't want to hurt her, but he wanted to impress upon her the seriousness of her erroneous actions. "Maddie, you are not a kid anymore, you need to start acting like an adult". Luc said quietly. Then he opened his arms to Lane, "Come here Maddie". She flew into them and stood there shaking and sniffling.

"I am so sorry, I will never do anything like this again. I promise" Lane said sincerely.

"I understand and believe you. I will speak to Mike about her prank on you as well"

"NO, let me talk to her" Lane asked

"OK. Lets go get you out of this mess." Luc said as he guided Lane outside, still holding her in his arms. "See this is what happens any time I let you out of my sight" Luc chuckled shaking his head.

Jimmy was walking with Mikaela and feeling more and more off the entire time. He glanced at the woman beside him, her stature was different, shorter. Her eyes were definitely different. He stopped and looked at her. She seemed distant and preoccupied. He couldn't believe this was the same woman from town, it was like she was a totally different person, albeit, an identical copy. That wasn't possible.

"So Mikaela, when are you coming back to town again, I would love to take you up on that offer to go to lunch?" Jimmy said conversationally.

"Look Mr. Hickok, I think there has been some kind of gross misunderstanding here. You don't understand what is going on." Mikaela said at the same moment.

"Excuse me" Lane said from nearby. Jimmy turned to face the newcomer. Lane was standing by Luc. Jimmy knew of Lucien Gallagher-Stanton, the man looked lethal. He carried a revolver, similar to Jimmy's. He had the look of a man that knew how to use a gun. Jimmy sized up the man standing before him, and the kid standing nearby. Jimmy could easily see that the younger kid was upset and had been crying recently. Jimmy hoped that what ever was going on in the house at dinner, hadn't caused too much harm to the McCord kid here.

"I need to tell you something, Jimmy. I wasn't completely truthful to you before."

"When before? I don't recall meeting you before today?" Jimmy replied, searching his memory to think of a time when he had met this young McCord.

"Funny story, that, I first met you in Sweetwater, in town. I was there with some friends and my brothers. Then I ran into you again, in town, I was there to do some shopping and pick up supplies. You see, there is this thing, where sometimes I like to play jokes on my sisters. Do you understand?

Jimmy looked at Lane in total confusion. Then he looked to Mikaela for help.

"Do you know what twins are?" Mikaela asked gently.

"Yes" Jimmy replied. "two people who look alike"

"Well, we are identical" said another voice. Jimmy turned to look at the recent arrival. A mirror image of Mikaela walked up next to Mikaela and Jimmy. He looked between the girls, absolutely shocked. These women were exact copies. "Hello, I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you yet. I'm Michelle, I was detained before and didn't make it to dinner."

"So you are telling me that there are two of you? And I met you in town?" Jimmy asked pointing to Michelle, "but you made me think you were Mikaela?"

"Not exactly" Michelle said, "but you are getting closer"

"I didn't mean any harm to you, please you have to believe me. I never meant for it to get this far out of control." Lane said as she walked up to stand next to her sisters. "You see, you met me. Both times it was me. You talked with me, strolled with me, and recued me from those reckless cowboys. I am sooo sorry, please remember that."

"I think I would remember if I met a kid in town." Jimmy scoffed

Lane tried again "Do you know what triplets are? Well, we are." Lane pulled off her bandana, her long brown hair fell loose around her face. Standing there next to the other two, she looked so close, so identical, had she been wearing a dress, he would have sworn his eyes were playing tricks on him.

Jimmy hung his head forward and chuckled. "Apparently a big joke has been played on me. Guess I'm a fool. Well I guess I'll be going. Evening ladies." His voice had taken on a decidedly cold edge. Not a good sign.

Lane raced over to where Jimmy was tacking up his horse. "Let her go Luc, she needs to fix this" Michelle said as she watched Luc struggle with whether to go after Maddie or let her be. Luc looked at Michelle, he knew her words were true, it was just so tough for him to see Maddie running towards another man.

"Please Jimmy, you've got to believe me, I was trying to tease my sister, I never meant any insult to you." In desperation, Lane placed her hand on his shoulder. The spark that happened in town, happened again. They both felt it. Jimmy felt her hand, it felt the same as before, light, and delicate. He could smell her perfume, it smelt familiar. He rounded on her.

"Is this how you get your kicks? Impersonating other people, deceiving people? Lying to people?" Jimmy grabbed both of Lanes arms in his grasp. "Huh?" he shook her.

"No, never, I have never done anything like that before. Well outside the family that is. You have to understand, we girls have been confused and mistaken for each other constantly. You have no idea what it is like to have two other identical yous walking round. I'm not unique. But I love my sisters. I wouldn't trade them for anything. But like all siblings we bicker, we make up. We have goofed around like this within the family. But never with innocent people in town. I was going to tell you when I arrived in town the other day, but you were there with all your friends, and I couldn't dishonor you like in front of them. You looked so happy to see me. I know I was eagerly hoping to see you. You saved me from being trampled. I couldn't repay that by telling you I was someone different. Then you arrived here today, and helped me with the cattle. I got mad at your high handed domineering behavior, and you called me a kid, and I let my temper get the better of me. I'll let you in a little secret, I am something of a stubborn hard headed person." Lane whispered. "A person is not a name, nor are they their reputation. Reputation is what you are perceived as by others. Character is what you really are. Actions and reasons define a person. I know that my actions have been beyond acceptable and my character is soiled, but I am asking for a second chance. Everyone deserves a second chance"

Jimmy let out a long held breath he had been holding as he listened to her words. Letting go of her arms, and turning his back on her again, Jimmy asked "So what is your name, really?"

"I told you, earlier today, it's Lane"

"No I mean your real name." Jimmy said getting angry.

"Its Madelaine, but I go by Lane. I meant every word I said in town the other day. That was genuine. The only thing that wasn't honest was my name. Can we start over? I'd like that very much"

"I don't know about that. I need more time before I can decide if I ever want to see you again." Jimmy replied honestly as he finished tacking up his horse, Sonny.

"OK, I guess I deserve what I get. But I won't give up until you forgive me." Lane said as he mounted up. "Once you were receptive to being my friend, I won't stop until I get that again".

Jimmy looked down at Lane, there were tears swimming in her gorgeous brown eyes, but she was holding them back. Jimmy leaned down in his saddle and wiped her cheek where one tear had streaked down her face. "I'll see you around, Lane" he said and sent his horse forward. Lane turned and watched him ride out of sight. She felt arms reach around her and hold the side of her face. Without looking away from the retreating rider, another set of arms wrapped around her from the other side. All three sisters stood there silently, hugging, no words needed to be said, they understood each other perfectly. It was one of the perks of being triplets, they just knew, when one another was hurting.

December 2011

* * *

><p>Sniff, sniff, Lane got what was coming to her for her thoughtless prank, but still she was sorry, should she get a second chance with Jimmy?<p>

the quote I used "Reputation is what you are perceived as by others. Character is what you really are" is by** John Wooden**


End file.
